


Diary of Plum

by XmarkZX



Category: Mega Man: Fully Charged (Cartoon), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Diary/Journal, Free Will, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XmarkZX/pseuds/XmarkZX
Summary: The telling of Plum - Chaotique's older sister, of the events before and the creation of Silicon's City biggest prankster extraordinaire.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Entry 1.

_**Day: November 28th, Wednesday. Month: November. Year: 20XX.**_  
This day I decided to visit my father taking advantage of the free week they gave me at job, it has been a lot of time since I last saw him.  
Last thing I knew of him was that he was working on a new project.  
I reached his house at the outside of Silicon City, he always prefers having his lab in zones out of civilization so people couldn't bother him for “dumb" reasons. When I entered the house there was no trace of him anywhere, except a blueprint on the table.  
It said: Project Chaotic.  
It must be that project father was speaking on the phone and when we went to watch the finals of the Running Robot Races Meteor Cup, which Quick Man took place and won.  
Checking the blueprints I also found a schematic of Quick Man next to it.  
Yes, I remember now, after the ceremony father asked Quick Man personally for a copy of his schematics who agreed to share it.  
But something that got my eye was my schematics laying there as well.  
At closer inspection “Project: Chaotic” schematics looked identical to me, just younger. I rather say it looked liked a teenager on it's 12-15, a very tall one.  
I let out a screech when father entered the room and surprised me.  
He was surprised of seeing me, I forgot to tell him I was coming for a visit for my vacation, then he apologized for looking dirty which I didn't care since it came with work.  
(Stupid weather ruin hair…!)  
I said that I was only looking at the blueprint out of curiosity, in response father was joyful of his later work getting my attention and invited me to his lab.  
Father is a prideful person to say the least going into full exposition of his work around others at complete detail. It's interesting at first but… you get bored.  
While he kept exposing I took a good luck at his project.  
It wasn't finished yet but he already did most of the work having the upper part pretty much done. Her face was like mine, like looking myself at the mirror, skin was a different tone, hair was styled differently and also green.  
Father said she was a soon masterpiece, but I say she is my little sister.


	2. Entry 2

_**Day: November 29th. Thursday. Year: 20XX.**_  
I stayed so I could help father building Kay Kay.  
I decided to name her before hand, well nickname her actually, since we originate from French I took the name and translate to our homeland language the ‘cha' & ‘que’ sound like ‘kay' to my ears.  
But I will call her Kay Kay since “Chaotique” doesn't inspire to much trust…  
All that time helping Quick Man on his workshop paid off since I managed to keep up with the indications and hand him the right tool . P.S: Just because I know mechanics it doesn't means I’ll quit my reporter job, not even in a million years!  
Returning to subject…  
Everything was going smooth as silk, we made so much progress that maybe in a few hours we could finish Kay Kay.  
Dad called it a day and we retired to rest.  
I couldn't turn off from the mere thought of meeting my little sister tomorrow, enjoying moments together as siblings.  
Gosh, I can't wait!  
Unknown to her, her father was working on Chaotique back on his workshop without his daughter knowledge.  
He was working on her arms installing what seems to be hidden weapons under her hand. The weapon itself was labelled on the schematic as a arm cannon akin to the one designed by the genius Thomas Light “Mega Buster” cannon just hidden for the element of surprise.  
Though the weapon on her hands were not done, the dislodged hand returned to it's former form only to materialize a sharp energy blade.  
His phone rang and responded the call.  
“She's almost complete, by tomorrow I'll send you footage of her test… Yes sir, I assure you she will be a good tool in the army… She was designed to be fast and capable of combat after downloading all style of combat… Notified sir.” He turned off the phone and looked Chaotique with a grin.


	3. Entries 3 & 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entries 3 & 4 of Plum's diary. Some major significant moments took place with no one seeing it coming.

_**Day: November 30th. Friday. Year: 20XX**_.

* * *

Father stubborn as always, he stood all night working on sis while I sleep.  
Not fair! Not fair! Not fair at all! I wanted to be there when she was nearly complete.  
That hype killer…  
No matter, at least Kay Kay was finished around lunch and I could finally meet her.  
Father clicked a few keys on the keyboard and initiated Chaotique from her stasis.  
I still remember how confused and out place she looked after opening her… was it lavender? Purple? Magenta? Violet? Umm… It doesn't matter, thing is that she looked very innocent looking at her hands and legs after her awakening in this world.   
Her design might be of a 13 but right now I say is one of a curious kid.  
 _“Who are you?” Asked curious the newborn robot._  
 _“I am your creator, Chaotique, my name is-"_  
 _“And I am your older sister Plum!” Interrupted the reporter presenting herself to her sister._  
 _“Chaotique? Is… Is that my name?” Questioned the robot in question of that being her name._  
 _She wanted to make a question but was interrupted by her ‘father' clearing his throat in a forced manner to take their attention, not pleased with a sudden interruption._  
 _“Putting aside the sudden interruption of someone” Glaring at the reporter before looking back to Chaotique. “But yes! Chaotique, that is your name.”_

* * *

**Day: December 1th. Saturday. Year: 20XX**. 

* * *

Man, passing time with my sister was so great!  
Taking the time to explain her stuff felt so fulfilling for some reason! Maybe it was the older sister inside me that wanted to teach her all of the world outside, I don't know!  
Definitely telling Quick about this when I came back.  
Though dad's demeanor has bee rather weird these days, he neglected me taking Chaotique out for a ride and pushes away subjects like the reason of making Kay Kay or going away after receiving a call.  
Really weird… back to subject, this one time I watched with Kay Kay TV and saw an episode of a series I love to watch after work and seems sis was enjoying it too.  
 _“Oh no bro, it's the sun! It's se in in motion, get ready for some fun! I hope you brought your sun delusion! Ahahahaha!”_  
 _The older sister fell back on the couch laughing at the scene while the younger sit and tried to imitate his sister the best she could, but didn't came as natural._  
 _After the episode ended Plum couldn't help but still laugh despite the episode already ended._  
 _Curiosity grew in the 2 day old girl from the content she just saw in the last 9-10 minutes, but her attention was more into the stuff the characters made the entire episode._  
 _“Plum what is this… ‘prank' all those miniature people were doing?” Asked wanting to know more of the term._  
 _Laughing a little bit before the older sister turned to face her sister so she could answer her question._  
 _“Pranks are acts done by individuals who seek to gain laughs doing stuff that they find funny. Something similar are jokes and rhymes which also gets laughs.” Answered explaining the concept of pranks to her sister who eyes said she was intrigued._  
 _Pranks were becoming a fascinating discovery inside the robot, her logic was that, like Plum described, they make her laugh creating joy, a newfound emotion recently discovered._  
I decided to borrow her my phone so she could see some videos about pranks and enjoy them while the commercials breaks ended, I couldn't help but smile how interested she looked into the matter.  
The break ended and I almost saw that abomination of a series, thank my maker breaking news pushed that thing away before it appeared on the screen.  
Though, maybe I shouldn't be that grateful for what happened.  
 _ **“BREAKING NEWS!: FAMOUS GENIUS AND HARD AGE VETERAN DOCTOR THOMAS LIGHT LABORATORY WAS BURNED DOWN”**_  
 _“What?!”_  
 _“What happened to Thomas?!”_  
 _“… … …?”_  
It caught us by surprise, even dad, the news of the laboratory alongside part of the good doctor’s house was burned this morning.   
Reporters said that few around the area or those from afar could see flames emerging out of his house, but they didn't knew what caused the fire.  
My job's phone rang and answered the call of my friend Jeremy saying that I was needed back there. I hated interrupting my vacation but duty calls back home.  
But… is not like something bad could happen to Kay Kay while I'm away? She is good hands with dad being here.  
I'm sure of it.  
 _The small robot could only see her sister's car drive for it to disappear into the horizon leaving her behind._  
 _Her father kept watching the news to see what else have happened during the fire._  
 _“We, sadly, must inform that doctor Thomas Light wife the renowned geologist Doctor Noele Lalinde Light died during the fire after some rubble fell on top of her” Stated the reporter of the tragic death of the doctor._  
 _“Noele…”_  
 _Chaotique looked back to her father who was in grief from the death of an old colleague._  
 _“Dad?” Called her father worried about his wellbeing._  
 _She wasn't receiving responds from him and headed straight to where he mourned. Before Chaotique could say something to attract her father's attention the phone inside his pockets rang._  
 _Picking it up he didn't went to another room like yesterday or earlier during the breakfast._  
 _“Yes? I've heard… nothing to worry about sir… I assure you I'm fine… I apologize for not sending it yesterday, I didn't have the chance but she finally left so I can initiate her test without interruption.” He talked before ending the call._  
 _He sent a glance towards Chaotique, no emotion could be seen on his eyes. His creation felt uneasy from it._  
 _“Activate battle armor.”_  
 _Her clothes disappeared to be replaced a slick athletic white-black battle armor, the sudden change took her surprise even more so when her hand dislodged itself revealing a hidden arm cannon._  
 _Stepping away she almost tripped since her feet now had what seemed to be energy wheels similar to roller skates._  
 _“D-Da-Dad?” Asked Chaotique looking scared of what's happening, not knowing what to do._  
 _All he said was nothing and made a gesture to follow him, from his demeanor it was obvious he didn't want hesitance from her. She followed him to where her ‘father’ was taking her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might need your help people, the man we know as father needs a name and I don't know how to name him yet.  
> Any suggestions? (Btw. The last name Belmont is out of the equation!)
> 
> Say. Any of you is capable of spotting a few references?


	4. Entry 5 (Test #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaotique struggles with her test.

_**Test** **#1**_

* * *

He led the way directly to the back yard that at first had nothing until with the push of a button have emerged training grounds.  
The training ground didn't came alone, robots standby in different points armed with high military weapons.  
Chaotique took a few steps back, her sensors detected high imminent danger from the weapons those robot carried in their hands.  
“Dad?” She turned to look at her maker searching for reassurance.  
Unfortunately for Chaotique, her father was also something that worried her even more.  
“The objective is simple, see that small tower with the briefcase” Pointed to the small tower where said item laid.  
“I want you to get there and grab it.”  
“B-Bu-But I-"  
“No objections, go!”  
“Yes, father…”  
Not knowing what to tell back she followed her father's order and tried to get the briefcase. After one step, conveniently, all of the robots turned on from the look of their blue eyes and noticed her presence within their range.  
Pulling up their guns they opened fire to the young robot, in a hurry she hided behind a wall so the energy bullets couldn't hit her.  
“What are you doing?!” Shouted her father from where he stood seeing everything, not pleased with her cowardice.  
“Get that briefcase!”  
“But father… I can'-!”  
“Do it!”  
Shut down by her father once again, she didn't want to do this but for some reason she couldn't disobey him.  
Finding a different path from the main one on her internal map, she tried to sneak behind to reach the intelligence but to her dismay got caught and tried to run.  
In that very moment her speed increased leaving behind a blue blur   
“What the?!” Chaotique noticed it and was so surprised in her new ability.  
Yet it didn't help her in the end since in her focus on her new found power she wasn't looking to where she was going and ended up hitting with a wall.  
Falling to the ground the next that happened were the training robots surrounding her with their weapons ready to fire.  
 **[Test Failed!]** Said a robotic voice and then followed by a command of her father.  
A cruel command.  
“Open fire.”

* * *

** _One week later…_ **

* * *

_**Day: December 8th. Saturday. Year: 20XX.** _

* * *

It already has been a week… Neither dad or Kay Kay called nor answered me in the next days. I'm comprehensive of dad possible reasons, he might be busy doing some works and still be mourning Dr. Lalinde’s death, he knew her for a very long time, while Kay Kay… I guess she doesn't know my number as well my phone password, thank god, but there's still the phone in the house to call me if she asks dad for my number. Easy as pie.  
 _Chaotique received to the face the handle of the gun._  
I suppose dad must have gone to the funeral yesterday, maybe he brought her with him to bid farewell to the doctor one last time. I didn't assist it since he knew more Dr. Lalinde than I did to be honest, although bringing sis is not really right for her still infant I.A to experience sadness out of the bat… maybe he left her home sleeping.  
 _With a wave of his hand all robots shoot her till they're weapons overheated… which takes 5 minutes._  
I'll see myself trying to spot a free spot on my schedule so I could go visit them that day and see they are okay.  
 _“Please…” Begged Chaotique on a weak tone for them to not do it._  
It’s decided then! I'll visit them at the first chance I'm given…  
 _Once again they opened fire._  
Looking back at the incident it makes me wonder if it was truly an accident because it looked like that fire was occasioned by someone in my eyes… but who?


	5. Entry #6 (Test #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Man looks for Chaotique.

**Test #1**

* * *

_ She finally got the briefcase at last! Happiness filled her after so many failed tries and he did it. The urge of lift the briefcase high on the air in form of victory took hold on her did it and yell to the sky. _

_ “I did it!” She jumped with energy. _

_ Chaotique called for her father to see she finally got the briefcase in hopes he was happy as she was and celebrated… but that was far from truth from the looks of it. _

_ Unknown to her the robots aimed at her despite she already took, no, they point at her because she got the briefcase. _

_ “Huh?” When she finally noticed, it was already too late for her. _

_ They opened fire and shoot her down. _

_ “AAHHH!” She stood up from her capsule waking up startled. _

_ She breath in a agitated manner trying to recover from what she felt was a nightmare of some sorts. _

_ The room was her father's laboratory where he created her, but it wasn’t right in her mind she remembers begin in the training grounds getting the briefcase and bang! Got shot down by them. _

**_“Bring it back!”_ ** _ The voice of her father ordering to retrieve the briefcase passed through her head as a memory, she couldn’t quite remember. _

_ Her father was talking to someone in the phone about a serious matter facing the other way to not see her. _

_ “I will proceed, yes, I again apologize for taking so long, I say these will take the least time from the four tests.” Said before finishing the call and turning to face her. _

_ “Umm… what happened?” _

_ “You got shot in the face for being an arrogant fool, Chaotique.” Said in a tone where disapproval could be told. “I don’t even know how you did it to come back with the briefcase, maybe you got luck making your helmet appear to save your skin at the last moment.” _

_ Helmet? _

_ Raising up her hands to her face she could feel what seemed to be a sturdy helmet covering her head, she tried to took it off but couldn’t despite using too much force to no avail. Is like it was attached to her head for some reason. _

_ Making a quick scan on herself she could see a 3d digital model of her of her current appearance and saw the helmet-mask with a common type of visor. _

_ “My theory is that though your helmet blocked the shot, it didn’t protected you that much which caused an error in your brain and activated some sort of auto-pilot and made you move around while unconscious,” He showed a footage of her standing up and moving in a semi-unconscious evading enemy fire with ease. _

_ Why was she doing better in that state than conscious was beyond her not fully comprehending the matter, but for the case of her father was forming a little theory that might work. _

_ “Anyways, I’ll let this pass.” Said before changing the footage to what seemed to be another training ground in the forest. _

_ It was different from the other, drones patrolled the woods and at the end very away from the robots there was some sort of base Chaotique was supposed to reach. _

_ Seeing she had questions her father decided to answer them before hand and let her know what the test is this time around to be prepared beforehand. _

_ “Take the briefcase and take it to the base, you have approximately 9 minutes to do so at the end without getting spotted by the drones and have them follow you. I’ll give you 10 minutes to study the landscape and trace down a path you can follow with ease."  _

_ "Yes… father." _

* * *

**Quick Man P.O.V.**

* * *

Judging by the house in middle of nowhere that must be Plum's old house. Not gonna lie, I do like the open area this landscape offers with it since I could easily hire a few men to build a track circuit for me to run.

But I would be living alone… Maybe that’s why he made Plum and her little sister to have some company.

Ah… I should stop talking to myself!

Plum asked me to check how things are going for her father and sisters after not receiving replies for so long in her place after been told of an accident that occured and heads wanted her to go there and report the events that took place, hehehe! She hates when that happens and ruins her free time.

But doing her chores makes me look like her personal servant.

Ringing the bell, and by that it means pushing that thing like crazy, I waited for either of them coming to answer the door, completely annoyed maybe. And it was the case when the door shut violently with a pissed off person behind it.

"Hello there sir!" I salute normally.

"Oh… it's you Quick Man." Answered… seriously, that girl needs to give me this guy name. "What brings you here?"

"Only doing my cute blossom a favour of looking for her little sis." I tell him in a pretty calm manner.

"You mean Chaotique? There's nothing Plum has to worry about "

That's a common answer I usually hear, though last time I served Plum as a messenger and gave the answer of her friend that was on another city for problems that told me she was okay Plum gave me an earful after… umm… her friend came back in pieces.

Not this time.

"She just wants to be sure, only a photo of her sister with her future big brother in law and I'm off." I stated being clear of what she asked me with a mix of my overexxagerations.

He simply let a frustrated sigh for some reason. "She is probably on the forests again, I tell you that girls is problematic. Last time she didn't return until 11: 00 pm "

Atta girl. I only know a little bout' her an' I already like the kid, love that hunt for adventure within her.

"Ain't she an adventurer, bet she is enjoying all that freedom in the woods."

"Yeah right, she leaves early and cannot tell where she is…"

Finding a children is nothing for the fastest robot in the whole city! These is gonna be a piece of cake.

"She gotta live and learn, and she is doing both. No worries pops, I'll find her."

"W-What!? No!" Okay, that response was unexpected. What is wrong with thim? Not wanting to find his daughter is something fishy.

And these is no pond.

"Why not?" I asked still confused from his response.

"Is not necessary, I talked with Chaotique about it and made her promise to not come back late." The desperation on this man, everything that came out sounds like a lie.

Something's ain't right here…

"Don't trouble yourself with a girl."

"Riiiiiiight… See ya!" I answered and went at full speed!

I turned to look behind and see how he reacted, searching for something in a desperate demeanor on his pockets. 

Nope, not liking what's even happening on that house.

Better find her.

* * *

**Chaotique's P.O.V.**

* * *

I analyzed as father told so, it was… kind of him to give me an advantage for this new test. 

Maybe the first time he was this nicest… yet… he still scares me.

… … … … … … … …

No! I'm getting distracted! 

Cannot afford doing same mistakes from last test!

I can avoid getting spotted by the drones by hiding behind the trees and all circle at the same time and are one a blind spot every 6.2 seconds giving me the chance to get to the next tree and repeat… … … ugh…

I feel like there's a bug on my brain… uh? I don't… I don't recall being this… 

" **Chaotique!** " 

Gah!? Was that father’s voice?! Where did it came from?! I don’t see him?

“ **I’m on the COMM link, activate yours.** ” Umm… a what come lunk? “ **It’s on your ears...** ” 

Following his specification I did it and heard a beep. So that’s what the blue thing is for.

“ **An intruder is searching you. HIDE IMMEDIATELY! No questions asked just do as told.** ” 

A beep in my internal radars beeped and could detect something that came at a great speed, this is bad! 

Where? Where? Where? WHERE?

Uh? that hole should do just fine.

He was nearby, could her his steps and wind. Actually managed to get a glimpse of this intruder father alerted me of, tall with a weird armor of red and some sort of angled lines on the helmet and… why his helmet looks like mine?

“.... This place ain’t half bad.” ‘ain´t’? Who is he speaking to? “That kid knows how to enjoy her free time. Must be having a blast with all this freedom, maybe playing with the animals and thinking she can find a secret dungeon deep inside the forest.”

………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………..

“Kids, always up for adventures.”

A-a-adventure? What is that “adventure” he was speaking about. whatever he was rambling about sounded… interesting.

It took for almost ten minutes before he left but in those minutes he spended doing some sound with his mouth and pulling some of the trees branches as if they were a switch.

Yet the one that called more attention was him observing some animals from afar… it looked… fascinating.

They expressed a feeling I find weird… nothing was holding them.

By the time he left a lot questions were inside me… I was curious of all that stuff he was talking.

Adventure...

* * *

**_Day: December 6th. Monday. Year: 20XX_ **

* * *

Quick never doing his work as I tell him to do so. I hate this day so much… always do it yourself.

Darn. At least I know sis is having fun on the forest from what father and Quick claim, but that isolance will not be good for her I think I shall convince dad to enlist her on school next year.

Silicon Central will be a great place for her to make friends.

But I still wonder… why father behaved like that when Quick came asking for Chaotique as if he didn’t want Quick to find something, especially neglecting Quick to see Chaotique.

I don’t believe on there being something fishy but it’s worrisome.

I’ll visit them again at first chance, NO INTERRUPTIONS FROM THE HEADS AGAIN! 

I swear.

* * *

**Test #2**

* * *

The test wasn’t bad. I did get spotted but dad let it pass. Though I will have to do it again. No matter, it wasn’t that hard like the other so I can take it.

But I must say. It was good trying all that stuff that weird robot said. 


End file.
